The Brave and the Bold 1: Green Lantern and Enemy
by Chaos Agent
Summary: Based on the classic DC Comics title, the first of a weekly feature.World War II legends Alan Scott Green Lantern and Hans Von Hammer Enemy Ace have to work together even though they are from two separate sides of the war.


War is truly an outrageous thing, a perfect example of how bad humanity can sink itself under its own worst instincts. War brings with it destruction and killings that otherwise could never be able to come to place. Too many die because of wars and everyone who lives them is changed forever. Sometimes good men are put into hard positions where they aren't able to make the best decision possible, sometimes the men with the greatest integrity are the ones that are labeled as monsters, then again every story has two sides.

Soldiers of the U.S army keep moving towards Berlin, they've already tried eight different routes but every single one of them has been blown to pieces by the enemy lines in an attempt to postpone the eventual arrival of their enemies to their capital city to put an end to Hitler and the Third Reich. Fatigue is quickly taking over their young and traumatized souls, they've desired to rest and give up on this particular mission for weeks now, the only thing stopping them from doing so being the promise that one of the mystery men is on his way to help them overcome their obstacles.

Feet march in synchrony through the mud and the water of the small rivers that can be found on the forest in search for the promised bridge that Germans may have forgotten about and is one of the only two routes to Berlin left to try. Twenty minutes go by before they reach said location, when they do they notice that the bridge has been completely blown. Deception is easily noticed on the faces of every single one of the men there, but that face is quickly replaced by one expressing fear.

From all around the forest, German soldiers started to emerge armed completely and shooting without mercy to their exhausted and surprised enemies, the things look bad for the American units even though they count with great numbers and weapons, most of them are annihilated after the first wave of attacks, still as the sun rises and the first sunlight sets upon the battlefield the true reason for the Americans to fear has arrive. Using the light as a shield for the sight of his opponents, the rider of the triplane releases all the fury of his machine guns against the living targets on the ground. Soldiers fall in an instant without knowing the face of their killer, much less his identity.

Hans Von Hammer, the named by the Americans as Enemy Ace, the greatest patriot hero for the people of Germany and for everyone the greatest flyer to ever live, the one pilot that can outmaneuver the members of the Blackhawks and move through battlefields without him or his vehicle being touched. Only a couple of American soldiers are still alive and hiding under large holes that they are using as barracks, knowing that their time has come and that the only thing remaining to do is to take as many opponents as they can. They are invisible for the hordes of German warriors that rush across the place in search for them; however Hans Von Hammer can see them completely and turns around to finish their lives as quickly and painless as possible. He comes closer and shoots various bullets aimed to their heads; the two soldiers take notice and silently start to pray to their respective gods while closing their eyes.

Seconds go by and they neither feel nor hear a bullet penetrating their skins or their surroundings, surprised they open their eyes to find the bullets crushed and hanging over a green and floating wall. Next to it a man wearing a costume with the green, red and purple colors brings said wall into his ring and makes it disappear, he is one of the founders of the Justice Society of America and the All Star Squadron, one of the most powerful mystery men on the whole globe and the carrier of the magical flame that can't be stopped.

"Green Lantern!" screams the soldier of the right in both excitement and hopefulness, the other soldier next to him is speechless, the great hero doesn't waste time replying to him, instead he unleashes the power contained on his ring to create hundreds of constructs with the faces of the fallen American soldiers to knock out every single one of the opponents in one movement, no matter how many they are or how well trained and equipped they can be, everyone falls at the might of Green Lantern.

Hans von Hammer isn't scared by his opponent though, he learnt of his supposed arrival at the same time that the Americans did and prepared himself with one single weapon. Hans keeps increasing the speed of his triplane as he comes closer to Alan Scott. The American is completely surprised, he doesn't understand how one man can be so mad to attempt such thing, what he doesn't realize though, is that Von Hammer is carrying the one weapon that is made by the one material that can go through one of the universe's most powerful weapons; wood.

Green Lantern creates a construct with the form of a hand and tries to destroy the airplane with a one-shot; the flying machine simply goes through the construct with the same difficult it takes to pass through the air, none. The arrogance of Alan Scott is quickly replaced by surprise and fear and makes him react faster than he usually would and without thinking of the consequences, with the help of a construct, Alan Scott grabs one of the guns from the fallen American soldiers and shoots at his enemy on the shoulder, after the bullet penetrates the skin the proud German flyer starts to lose stability and control, its been too long since Hans Von Hammer last felt pain in any way, too long since a man had beaten him in his own game.

The plane then loses any possibility to remain steady and starts to collapse directly towards the ground, Green Lantern uses a hand-based construct in order to grab Enemy Ace and save his life in the last minute. "Hold on soldier" orders Green Lantern firmly without letting him fall and then slowly and carefully places the wounded soldier on the ground. "Identify yourself" says Green Lantern while pointing his hand towards Hans' face. "My name is Hans Von Hammer, Riftmeister of squadron 17."

Alan Scott pauses for a moment and later decides to give him a hand. "Then you are coming with me" announces the proud hero as he puts his enemy back on his feet. "There is an American camp in the Black Forest; you'll be taken there for interrogation. With the correct information we may be able to finish this war once and for all" explained Green Lantern as he created a bubble to transport both Enemy Ace and the two surviving American soldiers.

Von Hammer looked sideways to the horizon and quietly answered. "If that can be achieved I won't need interrogation, I'll give that information freely". Alan Scott couldn't help but to reply to such comment. "Guess we do have some things in common with the…"

"Nazis?" Interrupted Hans, "Not all of us are supporters of the bastard Fuehrer and his blasphemy acts that have polluted the good reputation of Holy Germany!" exclaimed the blond man. Alan Scott made a slight smile and continued his talk "Germans. I meant Germans". Explained the mystery man, "But you are right."

30 minutes went by before Alan Scott and his two comrades and prisoner were upon their destination, however just as they were able to make visual contact they found the horror of the massacre that had taken place there and the bodies of the American soldiers that had been left there exposed as a prove of said event. Terrified, the wanderers landed on the ground. "Ring. Scan for humans alive on the area besides the four of us."

"_Scanning .Humans alive: 0" _Green Lantern touched his head in agony for such announcement, he had been there at this same place around an hour ago, however the ring had another thing to announce. "_Superhumans alive: 1" _After that Alan opened his eyes in surprise but wasn't able to react in time for the enemy who appeared at super speed from behind and punched him in the back. Alan Scott turned to face an enemy that carries basically the same colors that he does in another variation but with a Nazi cross on his chest. Albrecht Krieger is the real name of the attacker, but for the world and his allies and enemies he is known simply as Captain Nazi.

Normally this fight would be an even one, but with the help of the effect of surprise, Captain Nazi has greatly injured Green Lantern, making his focus and strength just low comparisons of their former selves. "He needs help!" screams one of the soldiers. Hans simply looks at him with an arrogant face and puts his hand on his shoulder "What are you going to do? We are simple humans looking at a battle between gods."

"The communication line!" Exclaims the soldier as he looks at his teammate "We can communicate to USA and ask for another one of the Justice Society to arrive before it's over! Maybe the Flash or Doctor Fate or Hawkman" after that both of them start to run towards the cabin but for their bad fortune Captain Nazi counts with super hearing and more important, with super strength and super speed. Punching Green Lantern to stay away he goes as fast as he can to go through the bodies of the two remaining American Soldiers, he then looks at Von Hammer.

"Go to the cabin. Stay there until I've taken the American scum down." Orders with a calm tone the loyal follower of the Third Reich, arrogance can also be noticed on his tone, he is sure he will win this fight and after saying this he takes flight to return to the battle. The clash between the two gods is truly an incredible experience but the German Riftmeister stops looking and follows the orders given to him by Captain Nazi.

Alan Scott keeps creating constructs to both attack and protects him from the tremendous fury of his enemy but he is too tired and too out of focused to do them correctly, with every passing second the fight becomes more and more one-sided and it seems that the death of one of the greatest hero of the United States is about to come. Then suddenly a green smoke starts to surround both of them and a shadow figure emerges from it.

"Jim…" exclaims silently Green Lantern after he recognizes him and the power of the wrath of god is unleashed upon the Nazi soldier. First there are screams of agony and later there is nothing but silence, the Specter moves to where his teammate is and helps him get back on his feet. "What are you doing here?" asks Alan barely being able to remain conscious as his teammate takes him closer to the cabin to threat his injuries. "Someone called to say that you were in trouble against the greatest weapon of Hitler. Strange thing is that the one who did it obviously was hiding his accent when talking on the phone."

Upon arriving at the cabin Alan notices that it is now abandoned but that one letter has been left over the table, when he looks over the window he can see a man walking towards the woods with a black wolf next to him. Green Lantern simply grabs the letter and starts to read.

_Dear Mr. Green Lantern:_

_The stories told about your integrity, courage and power are as true as they pretend to be. You have showed me the true face of an American hero and for that I'm grateful, I however must warn you that if we cross paths once again you'll feel the fury of my holy Germany and all it's might. In another time we surely could have been allies, maybe even friends, but we are both only players put on two separate teams of a conflict that should have never started. Know that no matter what we could have been but can't be due to the times upon us something hasn't changed; no matter what the situation is: I respect a man of valor and integrity._

_Don't be surprised from my gesture of calling your teammate for assistance. I would never forgive myself if I take a man of your caliber from the world and besides, I hate and feel repulsed by the Nazis, their behavior and their beliefs as much as your countrymen and of course yourself do. I wish you health and good luck in the battles that are sure to come, but beg you to never forget that most of the people in this war are here before they don't have a choice._

_Inspire your fellow men like Manfred von Richthofen, the Red Baron inspired me to show the true might of our countries but always remember to inspire in them your own compassion._

_Finally, I'm sorry for my attitude towards you earlier. I assumed that you were going to judge me as a Nazi simply because of my nationality just like many people judge us without knowing our true selves. A whole country should never be defined by the actions of one man_

_Yours truly-Hans Von Hammer_


End file.
